


Be careful what you wish for

by Obsidiana402



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: What if Yennefer had found a second djinn and had her wishes granted?
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 86
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's my silly version of Yennefer's famous encouter with a djinn.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language.

"Wait, are you telling me I should spend two wishes on having a child? This is so unfair…"

The Djinn was hovering over Yennefer, in an intimidating way. For all Yennefer had ever heard about those magic creatures, and her brief encounter with one of them, she didn't expect what she found when she finally captured one. 

First, Yennefer had no idea that female djinns even existed, but here it was one of them, and she was magnificent in a very peculiar way.

The magical creature was enormous, with broad shoulders and a long disheveled red mane that increased her wild appearance. The line of her breasts was obvious under her tunic and her voice had a high pitch tone, as if she was constantly irritated. 

It was annoying and soothing at the same time and this was unsettling. 

The djinn also had a name, Mailena. 

Yennefer had no idea that djinns were called by names, but every day was a new chance to learn something, right?

It was common sense that djinns weren't just rare creatures, but dangerous ones. Only a hopeless person would mess with one of them, and Yennefer was definitely near despair. 

She had searched, begged, threatened and screamed, but no one on this damn continent seemed able to offer a solution to her dilemma.

For over a decade Yennefer has been looking for something, a way to undo the course of her sterile body. Her desire, who would be simple to any normal mortal, was unreachable for her. 

Yennefer wanted a child and, if it was not too much to ask, a lover. She just whished a family and what it could bring to someone's life. She wished to be loved, to be needed by someone, to share a living and to be in someone's memories, once she left this sad world.

So, looking for a djinn was the last straw, the ultimate battle to achieve her goal. 

Now, Yennefer felt somehow insecure under Mailena's scrutiny. The creature looked at her as if Yennefer was some kind of curious bug she found on her soup, but until that moment, it directed no violence at her.

"So… two wishes for one child?" Yennefer repeated her question.

"Well, you can't have children without a womb, Yennefer of Vengerberg, and, of course, babies are done with the source of two individuals of the same species, or if you prefer, little puppies are formed from the seed of two creatures."

The djinn smile was sarcastic. "You're infertile, you have no womb, so your first wish is to have a child without a womb, the second wish will grant those seeds."

Yennefer huffed, but before she could retort, Mailena laughed then. "Did you understand what I said, limited creature, or should I explain farther, so your small brain can make sense of what I'm saying?"

"Do you often offend your masters?"

"I'm trapped in a fucking little bottle, waiting for a desperate fool to release me, so I can breathe some fresh air." The djinn made a dismissive gesture, her arrogance toward human species clear. "I grant wishes, most of them made of money or broken hearts, and I wouldn't call anyone foolish enough to summon a djinn, a master."

The djinn approached, but Yennefer stood her ground. "So, tell me, sorceress, how moody would you be if you were in my position?"

Yennefer frowned, but nodded in agreement. "I understand your point." 

The djinn continued her speech, apparently satisfied with Yennefer's answer. "Now that we're settled about the first wish, which is to have a child without a womb, I need you to choose your source."

Yennefer's heart fluttered and her voice faltered. "My.. my source?"

"Yeah, don't be obtuse." Mailena rolled her eyes, as if one could consider those two light sparks on her face as eyes. "Who will be the other happy parent? Do you have a lover, a partner, a beloved one, a life companion, a dog?"

It was Yennefer's turn to roll her eyes, her temper flaring. "No, I don't have a partner, or a lover, or even a dog, if you insist, is that a problem for you?" 

The infuriating creature made a disapproving sound, as Yennefer added. "If I had a companion, I wouldn't be asking for a family, would I?"

"C'mon, no one? You're a sad, lonely woman, indeed."

Now Yennefer was annoyed. She just needed a child and not to be constantly aware of her loneliness. It was enough to have Triss Merigold insisting she should find a wife. 

The djinn seemed almost sorry for her and that was odd. "Are you sure there's no one special? A forbidden love or a soulmate, maybe?"

Yennefer knew a djinn could read human thoughts, so she tried to avoid her emotions. If she let her mind wander to take a lover or a parent to her baby, only one face would insist on breaking her emotional barriers, and she didn't want to confront her feelings about it.

The djinn was still waiting with that infuriating glare. "If you love no one, at least you can name a handsome creature, so your child doesn't end up looking like your grandfather." It contorted her face in disdain. "Because he was an awful specimen of human life form, if you want my opinion. "

Yennefer couldn't disagree with that, her grandpa was, indeed, an ugly man. But he had a kind heart, so he had no problem to convince her grandmother to marry him.

Lost in her thoughts, Yennefer was surprised when Mailena insisted. "Who would you like to see in your child's eyes for the rest of your days? It's not that hard to choose a source."

Yennefer was surprised at the question, while a warm feeling took place in her heart. Only one person in this world came to her mind when the djin mentioned romantic love, or the notion of a child that held some resemblance with someone, yet the concept of having a baby with said individual would be absurd. 

"Hmm… Interesting choice." The creature's smile was enigmatic. 

"Wait, I didn't choose anyone."

"Yes, you did, but you blocked the knowledge from your consciousness."

"What? No, I didn't mean that…"

"Congratulations, your second wish is done." 

To say Yennefer was shocked would be the understatement of the decade. When the djin implied she should choose a love for life or a soulmate, the same person came to Yennefer's mind, but she was pretty sure she quickly dismissed the thought.

"You do not understand what your mind projects, do you?" Mailena was again flying over her, like some kind of sardonic, cursed soul.

"Even with elf blood, you're so human, my dear Yennefer… and let's face it, humans are pathetic little creatures, with messy emotions and unconscious wishes." 

Suddenly, she clasped her hands. "Two wishes granted, you have your offspring and your companion for life, the family you asked for." 

Looking down to the woman, Mailena was in a hurry. "You still have another one, so would you be so kind to tell me what you want, so I can take care of my own business?"

Yennefer thought for a long moment, but no wishes came to her mind. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and asked herself what would go along with her newly acquired family. The one she had no idea how she asked for. Maybe she should ask for a world with no wars, or banish shitty beer from the continent. But those wishes wouldn't come from her heart, so she tried to focus on her needs.

Once again, before she could articulate any wishes, Mailena's excited voice brought her back to reality. 

"It's done! You have all of your wishes granted. Now, if you don't mind, I'm out of here, I have some rooms to redecorate on my bottle…"

"Wait a second, I wished nothing."

"Yes, you did, but as you no longer have any power over me, I won't reveal the third one, just because I'm in a good mood today. If you had summoned me last week, I would have probably killed you, so consider yourself lucky."

Now Yennefer was furious, but before she could act reckless and cast a spell to trap the djinn, she was gone, only her spectral voice reaching Yennefer's ears.

"Goodbye, Yennefer of Vengerberg, wish you a good and long life and to never set my eyes on you again."

"At least, her farewell was polite… in a weird way..."

As soon as the Djinn vanished in thin air, Yennefer was teleported somewhere, a unknown place. Great, now she was lost… 

She looked around, frowning, her eyes widening at the unexpected view. 

The landscape was breathtaking, a lake shore kissed by calm waters that reflected the blue sky, surrounded by mountains and the woods. Turning around, she noticed a medium size cottage flanked by pines and a garden. The place was well maintained, but apparently, no one was in the house.

Not knowing where she was or what to do, she just stood there, looking around for any clues of why that crazy djinn had brought her to this place. 

She asked for a child and a family, but apparently, she got a cottage in the mountains. Teleporting back to her house in Rinde was an option, or she could look for her friends, Triss and Sabrina. Maybe they could tell if the djinn had done her work and if she was, finally, pregnant. 

After considering those options, she imagined if their friends would be able to guess how she got pregnant and who could be her child's other parent. Yennefer still couldn't believe in what happened, and she was not ready to confront the truth, much less to answer questions. 

So, she reconsidered her plan.

She was feeling exhausted after her encounter with the djinn. Maybe the creature had drained some of her energy. The best course of action would be to explore the cottage and maybe rest for a while.

If she could sleep for a couple of hours, she would be able to decide what to do. So, she walked the distance from the lake shore to the cabin's front door and knocked. Maybe someone lived there and could, at least, tell her where she was. 

The place was silent and apparently empty. Yennefer looked through one window, but nothing moved. A comfortable couch and a fireplace were all the invitations she needed. 

She would just take a nap and leave, no harm done.

She tried the doorknob, but, as expected, it was locked. Her second attempt was a magical one, but some kind of protection spell blocked it. 

Yennefer frowned when a familiar energy field involved her body, but before she could understand what was happening, it was gone and the door unlocked.

Weird, why would an unknown cottage welcome her? Yennefer stepped inside, almost afraid to find one of those witches from her childhood's scaring tales. Be careful with cabins in the woods, there are witches there, and they eat small children…

Yennefer smiled to herself and looked around the living room. It was decorated in a classic style and it was impeccably clean. The place had a delicate smell of pine wood and something else. The aroma seemed familiar, but she was too sleepy to even think about it.

Waving her hands, she gave a good use to the fireplace before she laid on the couch. 

Her eyelids were heavy, and she was feeling so, so tired… Right before sleep came, she remembered to whom that sweet scent belonged, but it was too late, she was already dozing off, while a soft smile covered her features.

…

It was not the first time Tissaia asked herself if it was possible for someone to die from boredom. 

She exchanged a knowing look with Triss Merigold, when Stregobor made another self praise. 

The meeting had gone for over an hour longer than she had expected, and she was on the verge of standing and making a polite excuse. 

She wasn't the only one tired, but she was one of the best to hide her annoyance. 

Her face was, as always, blank, but her insides were in turmoil, waiting for the right moment to flee. 

Suddenly, her mind was invaded with a warning sound. One of her protection spells had been broken and for its distinctive magical signature, it was the one guarding her mountain cabin.

Who would dare to mess with one of the most powerful mages on the continent? Probably Stregobor. Maybe all this prolixity was just a way to keep Tissaia busy, while one of his vultures invaded her property. 

Looking around with annoyance, Tissaia made a decision. Enough was enough. The rectoress stood up and excused herself.

"I'm sorry for leaving before the end of the meeting, but I have a personal matter to attend."

Before anyone could make any comments or questions, she was out the door, walking fast between empty corridors.

Her magical barriers existed for multiple reasons, since she became Arethusa's rectoress. They protected her chambers, her cabinets and her cottage, of course. 

She had nothing particularly valuable on her wood cabin, but even so, the notion of someone rummaging over her personal belongings was highly unsettling. 

She would punish whoever dared to trespass into her private sanctuary and then spend the weekend in peace. 

Tissaia signed, thinking about her life and her endless struggling with so many problems. 

She was tired of her work, of her responsibilities and exhausted of the so many political conflicts surrounding Arethusa. She had no wishes to be powerful or famous anymore, her path had been walked with competence, and she no longer had to prove herself to anyone.

Facing the truth could be a hard challenge, but a healthy one.

Tissaia was unhappy, and she had no sense of how to change her fate.

For the first time in her life, she felt as if existence had nothing else to offer her. She was old, lonely, forgotten and locked inside Arethusa's stone walls. 

She had no idea how long she could go on with that. Maybe she should retire and live a more normal and secluded way of life. She would make Stregobor a happy mage, of that she was sure.

And naturally, at the moment Tissaia confronted her choices in life, her treacherous heart brought images of an insufferable young mage who still haunted Tissaia's memories, after so many years. 

Tissaia shook her head, as if to dismiss her thoughts. No, she wouldn't walk that path again because in the end she would only find pain and rejection.

Stopping briefly on her chambers, she prepared a small suitcase and some books to bring along, before she crossed the portal to her cabin.

Of course, due to the safety break on her house, she teleported outside, in a secluded spot between the woods. Looking at the cottage, she frowned when nothing seemed out of place.

Everything was quiet, and the door had no signs of damage. The lights were off, but smoke came from the chimney.

What kind of burglar would make himself at home and use the fireplace?

Now Tissaia was furious.

She walked past her garden, opening her door with a gust of wind. To her surprise, the place seemed untouched. If it was not for the warm fire warming the living room, she would ask herself if she wasn't imagining things.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimn light, and she saw a figure laid down on her couch. The contours of the hips and the hair were familiar, but only the woman's back was visible from her point of view.

Tissaia's heart was beating fast in her chest, as she approached and she couldn't believe her eyes, once she figured out who was peacefully sleeping in her living room. 

The woman was even more beautiful than Tissaia remembered, and her relaxed features made her look younger than she was. Tissaia waited until her voice was steady.

"Yennefer? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes the second chapter, hope you like it! I appreciate all the lovely comments, they made me smile, thank you!

"Yennefer, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

The young woman turned so fast, she almost fell from the couch. "For the goddess, Tissaia, why are you screaming? Are you trying to make my heart stop?"

Tissaia still couldn't believe her eyes. It was really Yennefer, lying on her couch, beautiful as ever, disheveled and holding her chest to catch her breath.

"You got some nerve, Yennefer of Vengerberg." 

Tissaia was aware she could have woken the woman with a more amenable tone, but the shock of seeing her after almost a decade, not just inside her cottage, but peacefully sleeping in her living room, as if she had always belonged to Tissaia's life, made her self-control slip.

"You break my magical defenses, invade my house, sleep on my couch and have the audacity to complain about the tone of my voice?"

"I had no idea this was your house, and I didn't trespass." Pointing to the front door, her voice was harsh. "The damn thing opened to me!"

"That would be impossible, Yennefer, as that door only opens if it detects my flesh and blood." Tissaia noticed some undefined emotion crossing the woman's face, but it was gone as fast as it came. 

"What did you say?"

"I mentioned it wouldn't open to anyone but me because it has my biological signature, so you're lying." Tissaia could barely control the venom in her voice. "It wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"Have you just said the door opens to your biological signature?" Yennefer seemed confused, almost dazed, as if considering a complex problem, but Tissaia was too enraged to wonder why. 

"Yes, Yennefer, that's exactly what I'm saying. That door opens to no one, but me. Why are you pretending to be dense?"

Yennefer huffed and tried to stand up, but failed miserably, sitting heavily again, as if dizzy. "You have nothing to worry about, I'll be out of your beloved property as soon as I can."

The young woman touched her own forehead and closed her eyes, taking a long and deep breath. 

Tissaia waited, but frowned when she realized Yennefer was pale and shaken. What was going on with that silly girl?

In a calmer tone, she tried again. "Why are you here?"

The young woman's eyes were still closed when she answered. "Believe me when I say I have no idea what I'm doing here, my day is a little confusing, so far."

Opening her eyes, she seemed more like herself. Standing on apparently still shaken legs, she passed through Tissaia, toward the door. 

Tissaia's temper flared again. "I demand answers! Why are you here? Who are you working for?"

"I can't believe you think so low of me! Who do you think I am, some kind of spy? Really, Tissaia?"

Now Yennefer was offended and already walking out, but Tissaia held her by the forearm, her patience on the verge of exploding. "Where do you think you're going? You own me an explanation! How did you break in? What kind of spell was used to pass through my defenses?"

Yennefer spun so fast, she almost lost her balance, her eyes furious. "I owe you nothing and I already told you, your damn house welcomed me!"

Tissaia opened her mouth to answer, but stopped once she saw the look on Yennefer's face. The girl gripped her stomach, widened her eyes as she ran outside, stumbling over the furniture on her race to the door. 

The older woman followed her, just to find the brunette holding a tree, while throwing up all her stomach's content. 

As Tissaia approached, Yennefer held a palm up in warning, but the older woman ignored it, encircling Yennefer's waist, while holding that gorgeous black hair out of her face. 

Another wave took control of the younger mage's body, and she held on Tissaia, choking and coughing hard. 

As always, when it came to Yennefer, Tissaia's traitor heart would confront her with emotions she wasn't ready to admit. At that moment all the anger she was feeling five minutes ago just vanished, replaced by a deep concern and a foreign tenderness. 

Later she would have time to think about those feelings, but now she had more urgent matters to attend.

"Easy, breath through your nose."

The young woman did as she was told, regaining some control over her body. She was still leaning on Tissaia when she stood on shaky legs. 

Yennefer's touch was sorely missed as soon as the younger mage took two steps aside, holding a tree for support, instead of Tissaia.

"Yennefer…" The younger woman had her eyes closed, trying hard to contain her rebellious stomach. "Come inside, you need to clean up and I have something for your seasickness."

"No, I'll leave you be, let me just…"

"No, you won't, don't make me drag you back to the house, I'm too tired for this."

Tissaia's concern only increased when Yennefer followed her without another verbal dispute. It was so unlike her, she should be feeling really ill. 

The rectoress's back was tense, and she was suffering the first signs of a migraine when she went to the kitchen and moistened a towel with fresh water. She also grabbed a bottle of an ancient concoction, made of northern brandy and herbs.

She walked back to the living room, her heart clenching painfully at seeing Yennefer so vulnerable. The younger woman sat on the reading chair, elbows on knees, while holding her head. She was very pale and Tissaia's heart was not strong enough to deal with a fragile Yennefer. 

The reasons she felt a compelling need to protect the young woman should be revisited later.

Yennefer accepted the wet towel, pressing it on her face and neck. The older woman waited for a moment, until she was more composed, to hand her the drink. "Have some, you'll feel better." 

Yennefer accepted the cup, but as soon as she brought it to her nose, she gave it back for Tissaia, mumbling a polite excuse.

"No, thank you, but I can't have it."

"Why not?"

Yennefer closed her eyes and remained in silence, holding the wet towel pressed to her forehead. 

Tissaia huffed, but didn't insist, waiting until Yennefer was ready to talk. For her, it was hard to be in a situation where she had no control over the outcomes. 

An unspoken rule in Tissaia's life versed that if she could prevent a situation and avoid a problem, she would. But Yennefer never cared for rules, she was impulsive, reckless and changed her opinions in a blink of an eye. 

That was unsettling and exhilarating, since it challenged Tissaia to adapt, to be more flexible. 

Even so, in the many years they knew each other, Yennefer never was so quiet or evasive. On the contrary, she was constantly pushing Tissaia, talking too much about herself and trying to unbalance the always self-controlled rectorees.

Today, everything seemed different, but Tissaia couldn't figure out the reason. 

"Yennefer, are you ill?" Once again, Yennefer ignored her question. "Is that why you came here? Were you looking for my help?"

Yennefer shook her head, but her voice was quiet, as if she was too tired to argue. "No, I'm perfectly fine and, as I already said before, I have no idea how I ended up in your front yard."

"You're making no sense. What are you hiding from me?"

Yennefer stood, her voice shaken and breathless. "Nothing, and you don't need to worry, I'm feeling a lot better." The younger mage took a deep breath and waved her hands in the air. "Thank you for your help, and sorry for this, but now I really need to be going." 

Tissaia's eyes widened in disbelief when Yennefer failed to open a portal, almost fainting with the effort.

"Fuck!"

Tissaia reached for her, to prevent her fall, but was stopped by Yennefer's hand. "Don't touch me, I'm fine."

"What's going on, Yennefer? You've always been able to cast portals on any circumstances, even in your sleep, if I recall..." 

Even feeling hurt by Yennefer's blatant refusal for her help, the older woman realized the elusive behavior could only mean one thing. Yennefer was hiding something and feared Tissaia could sense it.

"Yennefer, I'm a healer, please, don't be absurd and let me check on you."

Still avoiding her eyes, Yennefer looked up at the ceiling. "No."

"Why not? Don't you trust me anymore?" 

"Of course I trust you! Now, would you be so kind and open a portal for me? You know how to get to Triss and Sabrina's house, don't you?"

Tissaia narrowed her eyes, this was absurd, why would she ask for Triss's help, when she already had a healer! 

"Of course I know how to get to their house, but I refuse to send you there. Something is terribly wrong with you and I won't let you cross a portal, until you let me check on you."

"No!"

If Yennefer decided to be stubborn, two could play the game. 

"Fine, if you don't trust me, I can't open a portal for you." Raising her chin in challenge, she added. "Who knows? I could make a mistake and teleport you to an erupting volcano."

Tissaia sat on her reading chair, pretending to be calm. "You can walk all the distance to their house, maybe you'll be there in a month. Better than be teleported by someone you don't trust, or to be killed, if your health is compromised."

"I do trust you, insufferable witch!" Yennefer looked up as if praying for some deity, but Tissaia could hear her silent call for Triss Merigold. 

Almost instantly a visibly worried mage teleported to Tissaia's living room, walking to Yennefer in alarm.

"What's wrong, Yen? Are you hurt?" 

Sabrina was right behind her lover, and she was in a terrible mood. "No, she just likes to interrupt us, whenever she has the chance. What have you done this time, you idiot?"

Yennefer held Triss hands firmly, but rolled her eyes to Sabrina. "Hi, Brina, is so nice to see you again."

"Every single time you interrupt one of my dinners you are passing out, poisoned by basilisks or injured by dragons, so spill it out!"

Tissaia's bored voice came from behind the young couple. "Well, you can consider yourself a lucky woman if you finally discover what's troubling our dear Yennefer."

Until that moment Sabrina and Triss haven't yet noticed where they were.

"Oh, hello, Tissaia…" Triss's features held a polite surprise. "Is that the reason why you left the council meeting as if chased by demons?"

Yennefer seemed touched by the idea. "You abandoned a meeting to come here?"

"Well, of course, what would you do if someone invaded your house?"

Yennefer rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't break in?"

"Oh, you came to Tissaia in distress, instead of teleporting to my bedroom, this is so romantic." Yennefer looked up at Sabrina, as if she would rip her eyes off. 

"Don't push it, Sabrina, you're the third worst thing I met in the last twelve hours." Her smile was dangerous. "I'm having a shitty day and right now I can think of at least a dozen ways to kill you and make it look like an accident."

Triss huffed, but kept her voice calm. "Yennefer, I love you dearly, but could you please stop threatening my wife?"

Sabrina just shook her shoulders dismissively, sitting on Tissaia's couch.

Between clenched teeth, Yennefer tightened her hold on Triss's hands. "Please, may I have a word with you in private? It's important."

"Of course, sister, I'm here for you." As always, Triss Merigold's kindness and sweet temper had a calm effect on everyone.

Tissaia was having a hard time to accept that Yennefer didn't want to share her problem, whatever it was. 

Looking deep into the younger woman's eyes, she pointed to one of the rooms. "You can use the guest bedroom, on the end of the corridor, we'll be waiting here."

Triss kissed Sabrina on the lips and followed Yennefer through the narrow hall, as Tissaia's troubled eyes followed them, until the door closed behind their back.

….

"For the love of the ancient gods, how can you be pregnant? Isn't that supposed to be impossible?"

Yennefer shushed her, with impatience. "Why don't you scream it in the window and transmit your thoughts for all the mages in our kingdom, so I receive baby gifts from Nilfgaard?"

Yennefer couldn't remember a time when she saw Triss so worried, and that was something, considering the mage had already cured her of basilisk's poison and dragon's bite. 

"Really, Yen, how is that even a possibility?"

Yennefer was pacing in the room, with a haunted expression on her eyes, while Triss sat patiently on the bed. 

"Okay, look, I need you to keep an open mind until I finish my story, okay?"

"All right, but knowing you as I do, I have good reason to be worried." Tilting her head to the side, the mage whispered. "There are some unnaturally dangerous ways to have magical babies, Yen, so please, tell me you don't have a little demon in your womb, because that would be off my limits."

Yennefer stopped on her tracks. "What? Why the hell would I bear a demon? Are you out of your mind?"

"All I know is how obsessed you are with the idea of having a baby and how impulsive you can be, so do you blame me?"

Yennefer's impatience was rising by the minute. "All I ask for is to be loved and to raise a child, not to have my son or daughter destroy the continent..."

"Okay, I got it, no demons… but could you please explain to me why do you believe you're pregnant?"

"I captured a djinn."

"What?" Now Triss jumped from the bed. "Have you any idea how dangerous it could be? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know they can be volatile, but at least, they give you whatever you ask for, so, it was a calculated risk."

Triss looked like she had a headache now. "You're unbelievable, you know. Come here, let me take a look at you, before you explain this mess to me."

Yennefer approached, sitting on the bed. "Please, don't call my baby a mess…"

"I'm calling you a mess, not your baby…"

Yennefer huffed, but obeyed, because she was anxious to know if she was truly pregnant and if the child was fine.

Triss frowned in concentration, as her hands touched Yennefer's belly. She tilted her head to the side, eyes closed and once she reached it, they both felt its energy. 

New, pulsating life on Yennefer's body.

Yennefer felt tears falling on her cheeks, as Triss's bright smile only confirmed what she already knew.

"Yes, you're pregnant, sister, and it seems to be a normal and healthy baby, for what I could feel. Congratulations!"

Yennefer couldn't contain herself, and she jumped in Triss arms, giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you, my friend, thank you so much!"

Releasing her hold on Triss, she dried her tears, but her smile was frozen in place.

"Now that we confirmed the pregnancy of a human baby, no demon, thank you very much, you're free to tell me how the hell that happened." Triss didn't notice the look on Yennefer's face as she continued. "Of course, someone like Tissaia would be able to give precise information about the fetus, but as far as I could reach, you're pregnant only for a few hours, so your body is still adapting, that would explain the sickness and the tiredness. 

Triss seemed to realize something, as Yennefer kept silent. "Why didn't you ask for Tissaia to check on you? Are you afraid of her judgment?"

"Yes, that's one of the reasons…"

"What other reasons would you have? She is a better healer than me, and she brought more babies to this world than she can't count, why wouldn't you want her help?"

Yennefer closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, how would she explain her suspicions to Tris?

"Yen?"

"Look, there are some unsettling details about this pregnancy that I have no idea how to deal with."

Triss's expressive eyes were huge now. "What kind of details?"

"You see… the infuriating djinn insisted she couldn't make a child if I didn't choose another parent."

If Yennefer wasn't so nervous, she would be laughing her ass off. Triss was a hilarious mix of confusion and scientific interest. "It makes sense, how would the djinn produce a child out of nothing? She needed a seed, from two parents, of course..."

"I think you would be on good terms with that maniac djinn, you know…"

"Don't be absurd and keep going…"

Yennefer turned her body on the bed, facing Triss. 

"So, the thing is… I had to choose and I have the feeling my choice wasn't entirely conscious, I just thought about someone and..."

"Oh, for the heavens, this child is not mine, is it?"

"Okay, now you're getting weird, why would you think such a thing?"

"I don't know, because I'm good-looking and would be a great mother?"

"True, you would be a fantastic mother, my friend, but the child wouldn't be born, because Sabrina would kill me before I gave birth."

Triss smiled at that. When they were younger they used to make jokes about having a relationship, that they would be perfect for each other.

But, the heart has its own ways and Triss was madly in love with Sabrina, while Yennefer… well, Yennefer's heart was a maze, full of hidden corners where a certain rectoress used to escape from Yennefer's touch, running through narrow corridors.

After a brief silence, Triss insisted. "So, who did you think about?"

Yennefer was so embarrassed to admit her thoughts, she kept silent for a few seconds. That was enough time to Tris make a second guess.

"Don't tell me this is Geralt's child, please, you know how much Sabrina hates him…"

If anyone asked for Yennefer's opinion, this day was becoming more and more ridiculous. "Really, Triss? Of all people, why would you think of Geralt?" 

"Well, I don't know... he was your lover, right?"

Yennefer's patience was officially gone now. "He wasn't my lover, we had a weird fling, caused by a djinn, I never loved him! You were the one with a crush on him, that's why Sabrina hates the man!"

"Okay! I'm over it now, stop yelling!"

So, Yennefer explained everything, from the moment she captured Mailena, until she found herself in front of an unknown cabin, that she would later discover it belonged to Tissaia.

As it expected, when Yennefer mentioned Tissaia's cottage, the pin dropped.

"It can't be, really?"

Instead of saying anything else, Triss touched Yennefer's belly, but this time, she went deeper. 

She frowned as she reached for the little life inside Yennefer's body. Then, suddenly, she took her hands off, as if burned. "Wow."

"What?"

"It's Tissaia's baby, indeed… and yours…"

A warm feeling invaded Yennefer's chest. "How can you tell?"

"It has your magical signatures. Your combined energies are all around the fetus, I don't know how I missed it before, is quite obvious."

Yennefer felt a jolt of happiness inside her heart, followed by a deep despair. "Oh, Triss, what am I going to do now? I'm so screwed…"

"Well, maybe not, you should talk to her, you know?"

Yennefer released a frustrated sound. "I accidentally wished for a child with Tissaia de Vries, she is going to kill me and make it look like an accident..."

Triss rolled her eyes at her antics. "You're so dramatic… how did it happen, how did you ask for her?"

"I didn't ask for her, exactly, but you know how I feel about Tissaia, don't you? I mean… I avoided the issue over the years, but you always knew, right?"

"Yes and I think you should talk to her, don't run away as you always do." Triss hugged Yennefer, kissing one of her cheeks. "This is too serious, it's your child and it has the right to know both parents. "

Could she blame her hormones, already? Because Yennefer was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so afraid of her reaction…" 

"Well, maybe you don't know her as well as you imagine, after all."

Yennefer was curious about that statement, but Triss didn't elaborate any further. "You should talk to her, maybe you'll be surprised."

They were silent for a moment, until Yennefer took her friend's hands once again. "Thank you so much for coming, you're the best friend I could ever wish for and I know I don't say it enough, but I love you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, I can check on you every two or three weeks, so we can prevent any problems. Is that okay with you?"

Crying and smiling at the same time, Yennefer agreed. "Of course, sister! Thank you!" 

"Try to rest, eat well and, of course, remember you're with a child, so you should avoid provoking furious magical creatures."

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Yennefer huffed. "Is Tissaia included on your list of furious magical creatures?"

"You're insufferable, you know, but you're my little sister, anyway, and I love you too."

Triss patted Yennefer's knees and stood, ready to go. "Now, if you excuse me, my wife is waiting for me."

With that, Triss was at the door, but before she left, Yennefer called.

"Hey, Triss?"

Hand at the doorknob, the woman turned.

"Would you please send Tisssaia in, so I can talk to her?"

"Of course, darling…"

The door closed behind Triss's back, as anxiety decided to play with Yennefer's stomach again.

"Fuck…"

....

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm so grateful to all your comments and support! Thank you!!!

"You know, if you keep walking from side to side, you'll open a hole in your expensive rug."

Tissaia glared at Sabrina, as she paced from one corner to the other. "You know, sometimes I regret the day you stopped fearing me, Sabrina."

"No you don't, you like me more now that we're friends…"

Sabrina was right, naturally. It had been a long time since the young woman feared her former professor, and since she married Triss, their relationship developed to a comfortable friendship. 

Sabrina could have a difficult temper and a slightly annoying arrogance, but Tissaia had no problems dealing with her. She was loyal and would defend with her life anyone she admired or respected. And Tissaia was among those people.

Looking at the closed door for the hundredth time, Tissaia huffed. "They're taking too long, something is wrong with her, I can tell."

"Don't you trust Triss to take care of her?" Sabrina absently took a book from the shelf, sitting again on Tissaia's couch.

"Of course I trust Triss, more than anyone these days, but that's…" Tissaia closed her eyes, in exasperation. Somehow, talking about her feelings made them more real, and she wasn't still ready for any of this.

"That's Yennefer, I know… if it was Tris behind that door, being examined, I would be the one pacing around, like a crazy woman, so believe me, I get you."

"Do you? That's surprising, considering I don't even understand myself." Tissaia's look was sharp, but she didn't stop walking around the room. It always had a calming effect on her. "Sometimes my connection with her is unnerving... this unexplained bond we share, we never find a common ground between us, but I can't stand the idea of her in pain or unhappy."

"It's not just an unexplained bond, it's called love, but you're both too stubborn to admit it out loud."

At that, Tissaia stopped, almost losing her pace. "What did you say?"

"I said you love each other, but you pretend you don't because you're like two stupid cows, that's what I said…"

"Wonderful, now I'm being compared to barn animals…" 

Tissaia felt exhausted. Leaning on one of the walls, she signed. The day had been challenging so far, and she just wanted to close her eyes and pretend she wasn't affected by having Yennefer so near. 

Everything seemed so surreal. One of her most intimate desires had been listened to and granted. Yennefer, back to her life, like a warm breeze full of promises, chasing away Tissaia's loneliness and fulfilling her empty days.

When Sabrina talked about love, Tissaia experimented a curious inner battle between feelings and rational thoughts, as though her heart and brain couldn't agree about what to do. 

It was not that hard to admit that yes, she was in love with Yennefer and had been for a long time, but it was almost impossible to accept that her feelings could be reciprocated. How could such a beautiful and young creature hold for Tissaia anything more than the polite respect one reserve for their old masters?

Unaware of the turmoil inside Tissaia's brain, Sabrina's quiet voice brought her back from her musings.

"Look Tissaia, I'm not saying this to bother you, but because I'm tired of seeing two people I consider as family struggling for something so natural."

"Simple? There's nothing simple about my relationship with Yennefer. We have years of mutual misunderstandings, verbal disputes and disagreements."

"True, because you're ignoring how easy love can be... unless you're a stubborn arrogant fool, of course."

Taking a deep breath, to calm her nerves, Tissaia murmured. "The last word I would choose to define Yennefer would be easy…."

The ironic smirk was back at Sabrina's face. "Yes, because you're so easy going, Tissaia…"

Deciding to ignore the last spat, Tissaia asked. "How can you be so sure of her feelings for me?"

Now, Sabrina was offering one of those infuriating, confident smiles. 

"Because I get her drunk very often, so, believe me, I know lots of her secrets." With a dismissive gesture, she added. "We are always arguing about everything, but I love that idiot, and she knows it."

The mere idea that Yennefer could arbour the same feelings she had been hiding all those years was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. If Sabrina was wrong, Tissaia would risk too much pursuing an affection that could be only friendship or polite respect. 

For another part, if she was right, Tissaia would have the chance to finally change the course of her lately disappointing life. For years, she had been dreaming about a change, and maybe, a new chance of happiness, but all those prospects seemed impossible to achieve on her current circumstances. 

Maybe life still had something to offer, after all.

If Sabrina was right, Tissaia could only hope Yennefer would trust her enough to allow their mutual feelings to grow. 

Making a silent vow to lower her own barriers and let Yennefer at least see a glimpse of her affection, Tissaia looked at the door one more time. 

"They're taking too long..."

"I'm sure there's no reason to worry. When Yennefer has a real problem, I mean, when she's really dying, or hurt, she makes lots and lots of drama, until we cure her." 

"Is it supposed to reassure me? If you, who is one of her best friends, can't imagine what's wrong with her, how do you think I'm feeling?" A somber thought crossed her mind. "Maybe she was hurt by someone…"

"Or maybe she killed Stregobor and hid the body".

Only Sabrina could make Tissaia laugh in such circumstances. "Stregobor is alive and well, I can assure you."

"Pity…"

With sad eyes, Tissaia murmured. "She tried to cast a portal earlier, and she failed."

"Really? That's strange, she didn't look poisoned by dimeritium or under any spells." Sabrina looked intrigued. "Maybe you're right and something is really wrong with her."

Before Tissaia said anything else, the door opened, revealing a smiling Triss. 

"Hey Tissaia, you should go in, she wants to talk to you."

The rectoress's heart jumped on her chest, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Sabrina was faster. 

"What's this is all about? Is she all right?"

Tissaia found some comfort in the fact that Triss didn't look too worried. "Yes, she is, but unfortunately I can't say anything else."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious." Her voice had a somber note that Tissaia knew well, the tone of a mage responsible for a patient. 

"When I crossed that door, I was not her best friend, but a healer, and she trusted me." 

Triss's eyes were gentle when looking at her wife, but there was no space to argue. "You are her friend and you can ask her later, she will speak to you when she's ready." 

Sabrina had no problem showing her indignation, while Tissaia was even more worried. Now, she feared the worst, was Yennefer really ill? 

"Are you sure she's ready to talk to me? I don't want to push her any more than I already did."

Triss's smile was kind. "Yes, I'm sure, go on..." Offering her hand to Sabrina, she added. "Time to go, love."

Tissaia stood in her living room for a long moment after the couple left. Her comfortable cabin, always a source of peace and resting, was now oppressive and the urge to escape was strong, not from Yennefer, but from her own feelings. 

Once she gathered enough courage to knock on the door, she heard Yennefer's muffled voice allowing her in. The younger woman stood in silence, looking outside the window.

"You have a beautiful view." She didn't turn at first, but to Tissaia, she seemed calm, the energy around her pulsating in a different way. "It's peaceful…"

Tissaia stood inside the door, waiting. 

When Yennefer turned, her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying and Tissaia had to control her impulse to take the younger woman in her arms. She would listen to Triss's advice and wait until Yennefer was ready to voice her thoughts. 

"I'm sorry for showing up at your door. I had no right to bother you and I understand your surprise, it has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Almost ten years…" Tissaia nodded, taking two steps in the room.

The young woman also approached, walking around the bed, until she could sit at the edge of it. Her voice had a low tone Tissaia never heard before, like she was troubled or scared. 

"I'm sorry for this as well."

"Are you?"

"Yes, even though we weren't on the best terms after our last encounter, I've missed you."

Tissaia walked a few more steps, approaching Yennefer just like she was a scared animal. 

"Can I sit here, by your side?"

"Yes, of course."

Something was different on the way Yennefer was looking at her, her eyes holding a tenderness Tissaia only had a few glimpses before.

The tension in the room was tangible, but Tissaia couldn't feel anything coming from the young woman. Yennefer was hiding her thoughts and feelings very well, but even so, there was an almost palpable energy coming from her, something completely new for Tissaia.

Cleaning her throat to break the awkwardness, the older mage looked around the room, avoiding Yennefer's eyes.

"I also would like to apologize for the way I reacted earlier, I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did, you were obviously in some kind of distress and I could have been more perceptive"

"I understand, maybe I would have done the same if I was on your shoes." 

Tissaia swallowed hard the lump in her throat at seeing Yennefer so sensitive, it would be so much easier to go back to their old pattern of verbal spats and upcoming silences, but this time Tissaia wouldn't follow the simpler path.

"Triss told me you wish to talk to me."

Yennefer nodded, but an entire minute passed until she talked again. "Why is this so much easier when we're fighting?"

"According to Sabrina it's because we're two idiot cows."

"Always so eloquent…" Yennefer smiled, and she was so beautiful, with her hair shining in the dimmed light, purple eyes glancing up at Tissaia in wonder.

It was amazing that a woman like Tissaia, used to confronting kings or the most powerful mages in the continent, could be that nervous before a single woman. 

"I need you to realize that regardless of anything, you can trust me, Yennefer."

"I know…"

Yennefer's eyes were looking at her own hands, fondled on her lap, the silence between them almost painful. 

When she spoke again, her voice was nothing but a whisper. "You can touch me now. It will be easier to explain."

Tissaia took a shaky breath, as Yennefer finally looked up into her eyes. The feelings on the younger woman's face were hard to define, maybe worry or fear, combined with something else, as if the young woman held a secret she wished to share with Tissaia, but hesitated.

With infinite care and keeping their eyes locked, Tissaia took Yennefer's hands in hers, to reacquaint their energies.

It has been a long time, since their magic mingled and it was a shock to feel it again, their powerful bond. Yennefer gasped at the first mental touch of their magic and Tissaia stopped immediately. 

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but you're too strong for your own good and I'm not in my best shape at this moment." Taking a deep breath, Yennefer took Tissaia's hands again. "You can go on, I'll adjust."

Nodding, but still worried, Tissaia guided her mind to access Yennefer's body. At first, the sorceress scanned Yennefer's skin, looking for any bruises or cuts, from this initial approach, her conscious touched muscles and bones, until she could go deeper, accessing the internal organs. Starting on the brain, Tissaia followed a clear path to Yennefer's torso, and finally, her belly. 

Yennefer's magic was unbalanced, displaced from its usual center. And then, Tissaia felt a new information, a foreign energy coming from another being. She gasped, retrieving her hands, offering a surprised look to a pale Yennefer, who was looking at her with wide eyes. 

Tissaia's hopes were crushed, and she felt tears in her own eyes. "You're pregnant."

"Yes… Yes, I am." Yennefer frowned, as a single tear felt from her eyes. 

It was hard to define her own emotions in such a small period of time. Tissaia felt happy for Yennefer, since she knew how much the woman desired a child, but broken heart to think the young woman had a lover, that she would be the mother of someone's child.

Since the woman showed up unannounced at her door, Tissaia had been imagining that maybe they could find a way to navigate their still fragile relationship, but reality brought Tissaia back from her delusional hopes. Yennefer had a lover, she loved someone, she would have a child and, for some reason, she needed Tissaia's help, as a friend, maybe or as someone she trusted.

The older woman would offer whatever comfort Yennefer was seeking and would deal with her frustrations later. 

Thoughts racing, she tried to control her emotions. "You got what you're looking for."

"Yes, I did." Yennefer's usual eloquence was reduced to a few sentences, yet, Tissaia imagined if this was her way to deal with such a huge change in her life.

A long moment of silence passed between then, for one part, Tissaia was imagining that she should congratulate the woman, but that was her rational side. 

In the deepest of her heart, she felt possessive, like losing someone she never really had. And a small part of her wanted to know the mechanisms, what kind of magic worked in it.

"So… have you told the father yet?"

"The father?"

Tissaia didn't mean to sound jealous, however she was failing miserably.

"Yes, the Witcher, I presume, what's his name?"

Yennefer was aggravated. "Why does everyone keep asking me if Geralt is the father?"

"You were lovers, weren't you?" 

"I wouldn't consider a barely conscious night of pleasure a lover's bond." 

If that witcher had touched a single hair on Yennefer's head without her consent, he was dead. "Barely conscious? Did he force himself on you?"

"No, but it wasn't natural either. It was the effect of a djinn, I mean, another one." 

Now Tissaia was confused. Was the witcher the father or not? "Another one? I don't understand… What are you saying, Yennefer?"

Waving her hands in front of her, Yennefer stuttered. "There was this situation, I made a mistake and ended up with a djinn inside my body, in order to save me, Geralt made a wish…"

"To a djinn?"

Closing her eyes in frustration, the younger mage continued. "Yes, we had something, but I wasn't entirely present, does it make any sense?"

Tissaia was trying hard to connect the fragments of the story threw at ther. Yennefer would have someone's child and this was itself amazing and there was a djinn, or more than one, maybe.

"You look confused." Yennefer's pleading eyes were adorable.

"That's because I am."

"The main thing is I don't love Geralt, I never had, he has no power over my feelings, and he's not my baby's father."

Maybe Tissaia shouldn't feel relieved before she knew the end of this strange tale, but for some reason her heart felt lighter to hear Yennefer didn't love the man.

"Who is the other parent, then? Is someone I know?"

It was Yennefer's turn to take Tissaia's hand in hers, guiding it to her belly. "Please… you'll understand once you finish your peruse."

Taking a deep breath, Tissaia focused again on her task, deepening her scrutinizing over the other woman's body. 

And then, Tissaia touched the baby's energy, and she felt tears in her eyes at its familiarity. It was Yennefer's magic, unmistakably, her beautiful colors, with so many fascinating aspects. 

And then, something else, an amazing and impossible feeling.

"Yennefer…"

"What do you feel, Tissaia?" Yennefer had tears in her eyes when she asked.

"It's mine… my child..."

….

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes chapter 4. It's smaller than the others, but now, instead of 5 chapters, we're going to 6.
> 
> You're wonderfull readers and I love all the messages, thank you!

In the few moments between discovering that her wishes were real and that she was actually pregnant by none other than Tissaia de Vries, Yennefer pictured a few different scenarios.

In one of her imaginary prospects, Yennefer would face rejection and judgment, forced to bury her misplaced feelings, once and for all.

Another painful possibility would be that Tissaia reacted with her usual cold indifference, breaking Yennefer's poor eager heart.

However, in a deep corner of her mind, Yennefer hoped that maybe the rectoress felt something more than the polite respect reserved to one of her former students. 

What Yennefer didn't expect, not even in her wildest dreams, was this raw emotion, the happiness so blatantly displayed on Tissaia's features.

Nothing, absolutely nothing had prepared her to see Tissaia in tears, with one of her hands on Yennefer's belly.

"Oh, Yennefer, she's beautiful, so, so beautiful…" Tissaia's touch was delicate, almost reverent.

"She?" The happy tears were back to Yennefer's eyes, and she dried them with one of her hands, while the other reached for Tissaia's hand, above her belly.

The older woman locked eyes with her, voice rough, as if she was also trying to control her emotions. "Yes, it's a girl. I still can't see her face, but it's unmistakably a girl."

Yennefer could feel Tissaia's magic reaching for the baby and her own powers reacted to it. 

It's been a while since she felt the easy connection between their energies and it was so good to have it back, like coming home, after a long, strenuous journey. 

Many years ago, when she was just a young woman, fighting her inner demons in Arethuza, she always could tell where Tissaia was, as well as her mood. Once, when she inquired Sabrina if she felt the same, she was faced with an odd, curious glare. Sabrina didn't feel it, neither did the others. 

Now, so many years later, they sat on the bed, facing each other and Yennefer could feel it all over again, Tissaia's feelings flowing directly at her.

When Tissaja retrieved her hand from Yennefer's belly, their fingers remained entwined and Yennefer couldn't remember a single time when she witnessed so many emotions on the other woman's face. 

The younger mage knew how restrained Tissaia could be, so, if the mage was allowing Yennefer to see what was behind those impenetrable walls, it was deliberate. 

She wanted Yennefer to feel it.

"So powerful this little one… she's a formidable combination of our magics." Tissaia's voice was almost dreamily, the lines of her face softened by a sweet grin. 

And about that smile, the only word that came to Yennefer's mind was addictive. "You look happy, Tissaia…"

"I am happy, more than I can tell." Her eyes were curious. "Why are you so surprised? This is a wonderful gift."

"I expected many things from you, maybe annoyance or even rejection. I did something that will have a huge impact on our lives, and I would perfectly understand if it upset you.

A moment passed between them and Tissaia became serious again. "Why me, Yennefer?"

Yennefer looked down at their joined hands, it was so hard to confess her feelings. 

Sensing her hesitation, Tissaia caressed Yennefer's fingers, one by one. "Tell me, how did that happen?" Her eyes were soft as her fingers stroked Yennefer's hand.

The younger woman took a deep breath and for the second time that day, she explained how she found the djinn and what happened until she was at Tissaia's door.

"So, when the djinn asked you to choose a parent for your child, you thought about me…"

"Yes…" What Yennefer didn't have the courage to tell was how her thoughts went to Tissaia when she was questioned about love and the desire to be loved. 

The look in Tissaia's eyes was hard to decipher, but Yennefer could see some undefined sentiment shining on those beautiful blue orbs.

"Just this morning I have been thinking about the lack of purpose in my life." Tissaia looked around the room, as if pondering on what to say. "I was there, in another one of those endless council meetings and it came to me… A painful need to be anywhere but there."

Her eyes were distant, but her voice held a firm purpose. "I just can't go on like this anymore, it doesn't make sense the way it did a few decades ago… maybe you were right in Rinde and I lost my touch."

Yennefer wouldn't be more surprised if a pair of horns had sprouted from Tissaia's forehead. "Are you thinking about retiring?" Tissaia didn't answer at first, but Yennefer could see it clearly now, she was exhausted. "Arethusa is everything for you…"

"Yes and it feels so empty… I have nothing more to offer to those girls, it's time for someone to replace me." Tissaia's eyes were pensive, as if she was only now considering what that really meant. "Maybe I can be there as a support, from time to time, but I already had enough, it's time for a change."

It was obvious that until that moment Tissaia hadn't yet voiced those feelings, so, they were only now becoming real, word by word. 

The young woman could see unshed tears in Tissaia's eyes, when their gazes met. "As if answering my wishes, you gave me a new purpose, Yennefer, I reason to live, a little person to love and to protect."

The tears be damned, Yennefer wouldn't control them anymore. Tissaia's eyes were hopeful, almost pleading. 

"Will you let me help you to take care of her?" 

"Of course, Tissaia, of course…" Yennefer brought Tissaia's hand to her lips, kissing it tenderly. "But I need you to know that I won't demand anything from you, this is my responsibility, this is my doing and I won't have you feeling any obligations towards me, or towards her."

"I want to be a part of her life." One of Tissaia's hands was still holding Yennefer's cold one, while the other slowly traveled from Tissaia's lap, to a strand of Yennefer's hair. "And maybe I can hope to be part of yours?"

Yennefer didn't know what to say. Did that mean Tissaia felt something for her? 

She was so beautiful, blue eyes shining in wonder. "Will you let me take care of you too, Yennefer?"

Yennefer blinked fast, not believing in her own ears. Was that even possible that, for all those years, the woman of her dreams had just been there, an arm's length?

Suddenly, a cold grip clenched Yennefer's heart, and she stood, as if burned by the sheets.

Tissaia misunderstood her actions. "I'm sorry if I overstepped, I didn't want to push you, but I thought…"

Not waiting for Tissaia to finish her sentence, Yennefer raised one hand to her. "Wait a second? Is this just my wish becoming true?"

Tissaia opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a frantic Yennefer. The younger woman was pacing in the room, barely controlling her anxiety. "Oh goodness, what have I done?"

If she had stopped for a moment and looked at Tissaia, she would have seen an amused smirk covering the woman's features. "I asked for a child, and them, for a parent for my child." 

Yennefer was babbling nonstop, counting her wishes on the tip of her fingers. "My third wish, the djinn didn't tell me what it was, but it was there, all the time, somewhere on my consciousness."

Yennefer finally turned to Tissaia, but she didn't stop her speech. "At first, I couldn't see it, but it's so clear for me now." Her smile was bitter. "I wished to be loved, like the fool I am, I wished that you loved me and now you look like you're really in love with me, but this can't be real..."

Now Tissaia offered her a bored look, one of her eyebrows raised in annoyance. "Don't look at me like that, Tissaia, I know I'm an idiot…" The tears were back to Yennefer's eyes, she just couldn't stop them, damn hormones. "I mean, I'm so in love with you and I just did it, I didn't think about it!"

Yennefer finally stopped, her back turned to Tissaia, who was perfectly composed, still sitting on the bed. 

"To someone who has a remarkable talent to find djinns, you're not very educated about them, Yennefer. "

Yennefer huffed, but didn't look at the woman. "You always had such a regal way to call me stupid, Tissaia."

"Stupid? Never!" Her smile was amused, as she tilted her head to the side. "Stubborn, irritating and a mess of emotions yes, but stupid? Not in a thousand years!"

Tissaia's eyes were soft and so inviting. "And for all of your flaws, Yennefer of Vengerberg, I could never resist you, or avoid my feelings for you..."

"Are you saying you were in love with me before today?"

Tissaia offered a hand that Yennefer accepted, sitting again by the woman's side. This time, even closer. "Darling, the same way a djinn can't create life out of nothing, it couldn't produce love where it didn't already exist."

Yennefer's heart almost jumped out of her chest, when Tissaia's hand caressed her face, her smile so loving, so open. 

"A djinn would never be able to bring back someone from death, to create a child with no parents or to produce a love that hasn't been there before." 

Pulling Yennefer's head closer, she murmured the last words.

"Those forces are too strong and special to be created by magic, Yennefer."

And then, Tissaia's lips fell upon her mouth and any thoughts Yennefer could have voiced, faded. 

The kiss was tentative, at first, Tissaia's lips delicately touching hers, like the most soft silk upon Yennefer's skin. 

Maybe, if Yennefer hadn't been in love for so many years, she would be able to take it slowly, but her body couldn't wait anymore. Impatient hands took Tissaia's face, while a hungry tongue invaded her mouth, both moaning at the contact. 

The older woman's hands were also avid, as she entwined her fingers in Yennefer's hair. The following minutes were a blur of sensations and Yennefer was not sure of how they ended laid on the bed, in a tight embrace of arms and legs, tongues dueling for dominance. 

Eventually, the need to breath lead them only inches apart, looking at each other, panting.

"Tissaia…" Yennefer closed her eyes for a moment, as her mind raced, not believing in the wonder of having the older mage in her arms.

As if reading her thoughts, Tissaia touched their foreheads, looking deep into her eyes, as she caressed Yennefer's face, tenderly. "You still don't believe it, do you? That I've been in love with you, for decades."

"I'm so afraid that this is not real, that I have you in my arms because of a djinn, that you'll wake up from a trance, as it happened to me years ago…"

Another brief kiss, followed by a love bite, on Yennefer's bottom lip, brought her attention back to Tissaia's eyes. "Yennefer… earlier, you told me you had a night of passion with the witcher… I suppose you experienced lust, desire, but you didn't love him, no matter what he wished for, correct?"

"Yes… I wasn't in love and I ended up resenting him for it."

"Exactly, because the love wasn't there." 

That perfect, stunning smile was back at Tissaia's face, melting Yennefer's heart.

Yennefer's voice was shaken, as she nodded. "The love belonged to someone else... it belonged to you..."

"If I had any idea that my feelings were returned…" Tissaia's features became serious, almost regrettable. "Along the years I failed to show you how important you are to me and I'm sorry for that. My pride it's my downfall, it always has been, my darling..."

"I didn't make it easy for us, so we both have reasons to regret..." Yennefer's words were interrupted by her own stomach, humbling out loud. 

Yennefer's embarrassment was forgotten once she heard Tissaia's melodious laugh. "Someone's hungry!" The woman stood, pulling Yennefer up, by the hand. "Come, let's feed you, you'll be eating for two, from now on..."

….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the history is almost finished. Thank you so much for the positive feedback, I love your comments. 
> 
> We're still having a prologe on the following days.

Considering they were both tired, they agreed to share a light meal and sit by the fire. They also had changed into more comfortable clothes and Tissaia was still proud to remember how Yennefer's eyes had darkened, once she saw the rectoress in a less formal dress and loose hair.

Tissaia couldn't remember a single moment when her cherished old cabin felt so warm and inviting. 

She smiled to herself, while preparing dinner, thinking that her secluded space, which she never desired to share with anyone, had literally opened its doors to her beloved and their child. 

Over the years, her house, that been always a refuge from Arethusa's overwhelming duties, had become increasingly lonely and more than once, Tissaia had thought how wonderful it would be if she could share it with Yennefer. 

But of course, in her mind those thoughts were nothing more than fantasies, something she indulged from time to time, with no hope of seeing it happening. Not in a thousand years she imagined the younger woman would feel for her anything more than formal respect, gratitude, or in the worst scenario, resentment. 

So, having Yennefer here, walking around the living room, roaming over bookshelves and asking Tissaia personal questions, was like a dream coming true. 

And soon, they would have a family, a baby to run around the house and to call them mothers. That was so much more than she ever dreamed.

In the couple of hours they've been together, the distance cultivated in the past was easily fading away, as if the intimacy had been there all the time, just waiting to be found. 

Tissaia was more comfortable in Yennefer's presence than she ever been with anyone else in her entire life, including her own family or former lovers.

She could try to find rational explanations, as well as to blame Yennefer' wishes to the djinn, but Tisssaia always opted for the truth, even the hard ones, of those that confronted her inner beliefs.

And it was so easy to find the truth on the matter. Tissaia had been waiting for Yennefer, for so long, that her body, mind and soul were already used to the idea of having her so close. 

Albeit, deep inside her heart, she still couldn't believe the woman was there or that she harbored the same feelings for Tissaia. 

Yennefer's voice brought her out of her musings, her tone deep and amused. 

"Tissaia, how long do you have this cottage?" The younger mage absently leaned on the counter, while Tissaia served two bowls of a vegetable soup. 

"Sometimes I get lost in time, but I believe it has been more than a hundred years now."

Yennefer was beautiful, smiling softly at her, while they walked back to the living room. 

As someone who still couldn't believe in her luck, Tissaia intended to enjoy every single minute of this new intimacy, so she set the dishes side by side and not across the table.

"Now I know where you were when I couldn't sense you in Arethuza?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know..." 

Tissaia imagined if the look on her face showed she actually didn't know. Sitting down beside Tissaia, Yennefer immediately took one of her hands and smiled. 

"Since day one I could tell when you were around, it always has been like that for me." Caressing Tissaia's hand above the table, she added. "Sometimes I could tell how your day was going, if you were calm or annoyed and I always knew when you were gone, every single time."

The woman pondered Yennefer's words for a while. "Yes, I know what you're talking about, but I always imagined I could sense you because the chaos around you was stronger than in the others." Keeping her hand entwined with Yennefer's fingers, she took a sip of her bowl. "The rational explanations we create for ourselves…"

They ate in silence for a while, keeping eye contact and smiling at each other. Tissaia decided that sharing a meal with Yennefer, while holding hands was her new favorite pastime.

"You didn't answer my question..." At Tissaia's raised eyebrow, she added. "Is this your private refuge?"

"Yes, dear, this is my secluded place, where I come when overwhelmed by my duties."

"Do you often share it with others?" The tone on Yennefer's voice was serious, as if she was holding back some insecurity. 

Tissaia halted, looking deeply into the younger mage's eyes. Was that jealous she felt beneath the surface? 

Her answer was careful. "Sometimes I receive Triss and Sabrina for a tea or over dinner, I consider them as friends, as you know."

"What about lovers?" Yennefer closed her eyes, as if regretting the question. "Don't answer that, I'm sorry…" She looked at their entwined hands and back to her own bowl. "In fact, I don't want to know if you bring anyone here…"

The possessive tone, a trait Tissaya would find annoying in any circumstances, warmed her heart, and she looked at Yennefer for a long moment, thinking about how to answer. 

Over the decades some lovers had been in her house, indeed, but she never had the intention to share any aspects of her life with them. 

She never felt for anyone what she was feeling now, this need to be a part of someone's life and to let that person be her life as well. 

Tissaia waited until Yennefer looked up at her again. "The need for basic human contact is part of someone's life, but I need you to understand that I've never…" Tissaia's voice was careful, she wanted to be understood. "I've never been in love, Yennefer, my work in Arethusa has been my sole purpose over the years...I've never desired to share my life with anyone, until you…"

The usual smirk on Yennefer's face faded and her attention was focused on Tissaia's face. 

The older woman decided to be honest, to make Yennefer understand the depth of her affection. "Over the last decades, I made a great effort to bury my feelings and to ignore the desire to pursue you. I never thought you could be mine." 

Yennefer's smile was sad. "I still can't believe we were having the same thoughts, oblivious to each other's feelings." An amused smirk covered her lips. "I have to agree with Sabrina, we are two stubborn, ridiculous women…"

Tissaia couldn't help but smile at that. 

They finished dinner and moved to the couch, enjoying a comfortable silence, the only sounds around the cottage where the crackling in the fireplace and the distant buzz of small night animals. 

Yennefer offered a most seducing smile. "You have a wonderful house, with such a nice view, inside and out..." 

Tissaia felt herself blushing, but held Yennefer's gaze. "I have always been jealous, every single time you flirted with others…" 

"Really? And now you'll have to get used to having all the flirting directed to you..." The smile Yennefer offered at her was unique and probably one of the most beautiful sights Tissaia had ever seen. 

She knew her own smile was equally open. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle it…"

"Oh, I'm sure you will…"

Tissaia was helpless to avoid the shivers over her body, as Yennefer lifted a hand to her face, meeting Tissaia's lips in a delicious kiss.

Tissaia sighed in pleasure, as Yennefer pulled her to a comfortable embrace, her body so warm and inviting. "Come here, please, we're both exhausted and you have such a wonderful couch."

Tissaia couldn't resist, even if she wanted to. She was so very tired, it has been a long day, so full of meaning, but certainly exhausting. 

She accepted Yennefer's arms around her, cuddling on Yennefer's embrace, so comfortable and protective. They laid, facing each other, eyes and mouths only inches apart. 

Another one of those open smiles, as Yennefer's hands softly caressed her back. Her touch was not to entice, but to sooth, nonetheless, Tissaia's body responded to those fingers as if they were charged with electricity. 

Yennefer's eyes were heavy, and she yawned, offering an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, it has been a difficult day and my body it's rebelling against my will."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you're pregnant, it's normal to be tired." Tissaia caressed Yennefer's face, tracing the lines of her face, from her forehead to an elegant jaw. "I guess her magic it's unbalancing you, I could feel it, she's strong."

Never in her life, Tissaia had seen the woman smile so much. "Now, at least, we know how I ended up sleeping on your couch, welcomed by your magical defenses. It was her doing."

"Yes, the door opened to our daughter." Tissaia agreed, a warm feeling invading her heart.

"Our girl…" Yennefer murmured, as if sensing the meaning of it.

"I believe you'll be accommodating her powers in a few days, but until then, we can expect you to be spent."

"Would you mind if we…" Yennefer's voice faltered.

"If we?"

"I would like to be like this for a while, just to rest and have you in my arms…" Her eyes were uncertain for a moment. "But only if you want, if you prefer to go to your own bed, I understand." Yennefer's words came in a trembling whisper, she was hesitant and Tissaia wanted nothing but to reassure the woman in her arms.

"My darling..." Tissaia waited until violet eyes locked with her own again. "There's no place I want to be, but in your arms." Kissing Yennefer's dry lips with purpose, she added. "Close your eyes, I'll be here when you wake."

And she closed her eyes, indeed, sleeping almost immediately.

…..

Yennefer woke, but didn't move, enjoying the feeling of Tissaia's body all over her own. It was still dark and the air was a bit chilly in the cabin, but they were comfortably cocooned in a soft blanket that hadn't been there before. 

They had slept like that for hours, Yennefer still in awe at the familiarity of having the older woman so relaxed. 

She was peacefully sleeping, entwined with Yennefer from head to toe. In her sleep, Tissaia's face lost her sharpness, holding an aura of innocence. The young mage enjoyed the rare opportunity to study Tissaia's unguarded features, but soon her focus was on their entwined bodies. 

They were both wearing thin clothes and Yennefer could feel all of those perfect curves, touching her body in all right places. 

Tissaia's leg was in between Yennefer's own thighs, causing a delicious pressure at her core and when Tissaia stirred in her sleep, Yennefer hissed, already wet.

Yennefer didn't move and for a brief moment, she felt guilty for having these kinds of thoughts, while Tissaia was sleeping at her arms, but the moment of self-control didn't last, since Yennefer noticed Tissaia's breasts pressed against hers, her dress out of place, offering to Yennefer a nice view of her cleavage.

Yennefer was there, just admiring that beauty when she felt Tissaia's consciousness touching her own, despite keeping her eyes still closed, the older woman winked her nose.

"Did anyone ever tell you how rude it is to stare at a woman when she is not in her best form?"

"I will have to disagree..." The woman signed, when Yennefer kissed her neck. "To me, you've never looked more beautiful…" 

Tissaia inhaled deeply, opening her gorgeous eyes. They were unfocused, her face relaxed as she looked from Yennefer's eyes to her mouth. "I was afraid to wake up and see you gone, or to realize I've been dreaming..."

The heat coming from Tissaia's body was irresistible and Yennefer tightened her arms around the woman, approaching their faces. 

It was hard for Yennefer to see the note of insecurity on the ever so strong woman. If Tissaia still had any doubts about her feelings, she would soon be reassured. "I'm going nowhere without you, you're my family, my everything, you and the life I have in my womb."

Unshed tears brightened blue eyes. "And you, my Yen, gave me the most precious gift and I'll be here for you and for our daughter, always."

The feelings crossing Tissaia's face were hard to describe, but the emotions coming from her heart were easy to define. There was love, unmistakably, but also fear and hesitation. The woman still couldn't believe she had Yennefer in her arms, or that the young woman reciprocated her feelings. 

Yennefer would have none of that, she would prove to Tissaia how much she longed for her and how deep she craved for her touch.

"I'm having your child and you still haven't touched me, Tissaia de Vries." Yennefer rolled on her back and the older woman let out a tinny yelp, when she found herself straddling Yennefer's hips, in an intimate warm embrace. "I find it unacceptable that I didn't have your hands where I need them the most…"

"I'm too heavy, darling, you're pregnant…" 

Tissaia tried to move, protesting, but Yennefer held her firmly. "You're not heavy, actually I love your weight on me and our daughter will be happy if I'm happy, don't you think?"

Before Tissaia said anything against it, Yennefer pulled her down, kissing her fiercely. The kiss was deeper, full of intent, and they both moaned.

Tissaia voiced her thoughts, looking down at Yennefer in awe. "This is like a living dream… I still can't believe that you chose me." Her voice was deep with emotion. "We're having a child, you chose me and no one else."

Yemnefer's heart swelled in love for the woman in her arms. "And how could it be any other way, Tissaia? How could I choose anyone but you? No one compares to you, my love..."

Those deep blue eyes were full of tears. "Yen… my beautiful, sweet darling…"

Tissaia lips descended upon hers again, in an almost bruising kiss, her lips traveled down, for Yennefer's neck and shoulders, her mouth tasting skin with fervor. 

Yennefer's hands were eager, mapping all contours of that delectable body. Yennefer's fingers found the hem of Tissaia's dress, pushing it up, as her hands caressed the lengths of the legs that encircled her hips.

As if wanting to hold on to those moments, Tissaia sat up on Yennefer's thighs, looking down at Yennefer, her hair loose, cascading over her face and shoulders.

Her breath was labored, as she grabbed her own dress taking it off, slowly.

The first sight of Tissaia's body was enough to set Yennefer's blood on fire. 

Tissaia's dreamy eyes and her finger massaging Yennefer's scalp were a wonderful combination and Yennefer didn't resist chasing those lips again, so she sat up, her hands eagerly touching soft spanses of skin. 

Their kisses became hungry and their moans filled the room. Yennefer never imagined that one day she would hear those needy whimpers coming from the always so collected woman. 

In a swift move, Tissaia lifted her own hips, grabbing Yennefer's dress and pulling it off. Tissaia's eyes were darker with desire, as their bodies entwined in the most intimate embrace.

Any thoughts became impossible, at the first touch of their skin. Violet eyes met blue ones, as the amber lights of the fire illuminated their features.

"I always have wanted to see your hair down like this." Yennefer cradled the older woman's face on her hands, kissing her with new purpose. "So, so beautiful..." 

It was almost silly to think how proud Yennefer was at every moan or hiss she elicited from Tissaia. Wanting to hear more of those sounds, her lips traveled from an elegant neck to a smooth chest and breasts, as Tissaia body undulated on her lap. She was rotating her hips, rubbing her core on Yennefer's, in a delicious rhythm, while Yennefer hands caressed her thighs and buttocks.

Tissaia's voice trembled and had a deep tone Yennefer never heard before. "Your skin is on fire, my darling…"

Yennefer leaned closer, if that was possible. "That's because my skin loves your hands." Sucking hard on a rosy nipple, she murmured. "As my mouth loves your taste."

Yennefer felt hands desperately grabbing her back, as Tissaia's nails marked her skin. Yennefer sucked harder, traveling from one breast to the other.

Raising her head, to look into the blue eyes of the woman she loved, Yennefer could see how darker they were with desire. Not able to hold her pleasure sounds anymore, Tissaia bit her bottom lip, once Yennefer's hand traveled lower on her belly, searching for a swollen core. 

Yennefer supported Tissaias body with one arm, guiding her, as two fingers explored those folds. It was Yennefer's turn to moan, when her digits became drenched. "You're so wet, love, so swollen…"

"For you…" It was obvious that Tissaia was reduced to few words, her brain probably fighting hard to be coherent when her body was undone. To Yennefer, she never looked so beautiful. 

Before entering her with two fingers, Yennefer kissed those lips. "Look at me, my love, I want to see your eyes when I make you come."

A moan and a nod where the only answers and then an addictive whimper, when Yennefer's fingers started to move inside her warm center. Tissaia moved her hips, in a rhythm as old as time, all the while looking into Yennefer's eyes. 

One of her hands cradled Yennefer's head as their bodies moved as one, the friction of their nipples making the young woman even hunger. She added a third finger and Tissaia's head fell back, as the move of her hips became frantic.

"Look at me, my love, I want to see you, when you come for me." Yennefer's request was soft and the look on her lover's eyes became tender, for a brief moment. "I love you, Tissaia…"

A second later, a sharp pleasure sob echoed in the room, when Yennefer pressed Tissaia's clit, as her fingers went deeper. She held Tissaia tighter, while her body shook with a powerful orgasm, her whimpers becoming higher, as her hands entwined with Yennefer's hair.

She hugged Yennefer, as the aftershocks shook her body, peppering her lover's face with kisses. "I love you too..."

While Tissaia's breath became calmer, Yennefer's body was still shaking, arousal burning in her veins like hot lava. "You're trembling in need, my love, let me take care of you."

"It won't take much, I just need you inside…" 

Another hungry kiss swallowed her words and Tissaia's voice was thick with desire. "I know what you need…"

Tissaia moved a little, to make enough room so her hand could reach her target. A chuckle came deep from her throat. "Look who is so wet for me, do you need to come?"

Yennefer clenched her teeth, when eager fingers found no resistance at her entrance. Losing all resemblance of control, she lied down, looking up at Tissaia through half-closed lids. "Tissaia… I won't last."

Kneeling between her legs, the older woman raised and flexed one of Yennefer's thighs, forcing her legs to open widely. "Look at you, so open and needy, so damn beautiful." 

Any coherent thoughts abandoned Yennefer's mind as Tissaia's fingers became more forceful, fucking Yennefer, senseless. "Do you need to come?"

Yennefer's voice was hoarse, desperate with want. "Yes, please, let me come…"

Just a small touch of Tissaia's thumb over Yennefer's clit made her see stars behind her lids, as her hips moved of their own volition, desperately looking for release. 

Tissaia punching one of her nipples was the last straw, and she came, hard."That's it, my love, just come for me." A second wave hit her with powerful force, and she screamed, her body trashing under Tissaia's ministrations. 

Yennefer didn't know how long it took for her to be aware again of her surroundings, but now, they laid, entwined and Tissaia's fingers were softly caressing her chest. 

After a while, Yennefer's voice was back. "Okay, that was… Wow…"

Tissaia smiled in her neck, kissing it softly. "Finally…"

They were both dozing off, as Yennefer whispered. "Please, tell me why we haven't done it before? Were we out of our minds?"

A soft chuckle came from the crock of Tissaia's neck. "Maybe because we're just two stubborn cows…"

Yennefer's last words before she slept were playful. "I really hate it when Sabrina is right…"

….

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thanks to everyone who read it and commented. 
> 
> Hope to be back soon!

Epilogue

Mailena woke up from her deep sleep, alarmed by the so familiar and annoying violation of her shelter. 

Another pledging creature asking for gold, naturally.

Her mood couldn't be worse. After careful research, she found a very secure cave, hoping she wouldn't be disturbed for at least a hundred years, but apparently, even in the most hidden holes of this forsaken kingdom some cursed soul would come to pledge for wishes. 

Whoever had the audacity to disturb her peace would find a painful death. 

Ready to confront the unwelcome guest, she left her bottle, arms already raising to strike. 

A second later, Mailena stopped, surprised to find an unprecedented visit.

A pale little girl, that couldn't be more than four years old, was intensely staring at her, her body swinging from side to side, as her intelligent eyes scanned Mailena's form. 

Her features were delicate, like a petite doll, with brown hair and purple eyes. Her face was unknown, but those eyes reminded Mailena of someone.

"Hello, who are you, little thing?"

"I'm not little, I'm a big girl, I'm four years old!"

Mailena looked around in search of an adult, but they were alone in the cave. The girl grabbed the djinn's bottle with interest, talking with a pink stuffed unicorn she held close to her chest. "Look at the little bottle we found, should we bring it home with us?"

For the first time in centuries, Mailena was amused, her annoyance vanishing before the adorable creature. "You're holding my house, little one, I'm sorry, but you can't take it with you."

The girl's eyes were huge now. "Is there where you came from? From the tinny bottle?"

"Yes, you called me and I came."

"Oh, that's awesome, you live in a bottle! Can I see your home, please?"

The djinn was aware that her appearance would be scary even for an adult, but the girl showed no fear, only curious interest. 

"I'm sorry, I can't take you to my house, you would be trapped inside and I'm sure your family would miss you."

The girl seemed to remember something. "Oh, my mommies wouldn't be happy if I miss lunch." The next words were whispered, as if the girl was sharing a secret. "Sometimes, I cross the bright doors, but I have to come back quickly. " She took a step forward, not at all concerned about their proximity. "Mom and mommy will be very mad at me, if they discover I've been here."

Now, Mailena was impressed. "You're casting portals at this age? I didn't think that was possible…"

"My mommies are powerful witches." The girl explained matter-of-factly and walked around the cave, looking at everything.

"And where are your mommies now?"

"Oh, mom is in Arethuza, but she'll be back by lunchtime and mommy is inside the house, she will probably miss me soon, but I still have a few minutes until they look for me, so we can chat."

"Chat?"

"Yes! I've never seen someone like you! Are you a fairy godmother? You're so, so beautiful!"

Amazed again at the child antics, Milena smiled. "Thank you, but I'm no fairy, I'm a djinn."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jeanie, I like your cave. I'm Bea, by the way."

"I'm not Jeanie, I'm a djinn, my name is Mailena."

The little thing was again in her own world, sharing impressions with the stuffed unicorn.

Mailena couldn't hurt such an innocent creature, but still, she had her own business to take care. "Hey kid, you need to make your wishes and release me."

The girl was gathering a few of the well shaped rocks that covered the ground, not paying any attention to Mailena.

"Hey, Bea…" The girl looked up. "You need to make three wishes."

"What is a wishes?"

Now, the girl was jumping and spinning and if djinns had headaches, Mailena would develop one. 

"How did you get here, child?"

"I already told you, I came here from the light gate. I can make them, but mommies are mad at me, every time I walk through them."

Mailena frowned at that, she never heard of such young child casting portals, let alone crossing them and going back. 

"Sometimes I don't know how I did it, you know, I'm thinking about something and boom! I'm there!"

"What were you doing before you came here?"

"Well, I was talking to mommy about magic babies and then I was playing and thinking about babies and I came here!"

Now, Mailena was interested. "Wait a second? Magic babies, who are you?" 

"I already told you, I'm Bea…"

Mailena looked at the girl again and remembered. She had the violet eyes of Yennefer of Vengerberg, but her features… She looked like the other woman, the mage chosen by Yennefer a few years ago. The age was correct, Yennefer's magic baby should be four years old now. "How are your mommies called?"

Once again, the little girl was jumping and spinning and talking to herself. "Yennefer and Tissaia, do you know them? They are so pretty, my mommies…" she jumped, hugging the stuffed animal. "I better be going now, Mrs Jeanie, or mommy will be worried…"

"Wait, you can't go until you make your wishes."

"What is this wish, I never played with it."

Signing deeply, Mailena explained. "A wish is something you want very much, like a gift. You ask and I give you three gifts."

"A gift! You're such a nice person, Mrs. Jeanie!"

Milena rolled her eyes, but smiled. "So, what do you want, little one?"

"Well, when I was younger I would like to be a mermaid, but mommy told me I would live in the sea and I wouldn't see my mommies anymore." The conspirator whisper was back. "I'm a grown up now, but I'm still afraid of sleeping alone sometimes… don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Before the girl was looking at rocks again, Mailena added. "So, if mermaids are out of our list, what do you want?"

"Oh, I know what I want! Can you give me a brother and a sister?"

Well, two babies without a womb. Two wishes granted. "Done, little one, you have a brother and a sister now."

Bea jumped and clapped her hands. "Thank you, Mrs. Jeanie, thank you." A moment later she looked around. "But where are they?"

"Well, the babies need to be on mommy's belly for nine months, after that, you will have them."

The girl frowned, but still nodded in agreement. "Mom explained it to me once, but I had forgotten." Her smile was broad. "No problem, I can wait!"

"Good, now you still have one gift."

Before answering it, Bea jumped, eyes huge in worry. "Mommy is looking for me, I got to go or I will be in such trouble!"

The powerful little witch opened a portal with no effort, running for it. "Bye Mrs. Jeanie and thank you!"

"Wait! You need to release me!" Before the girl disappeared on thin air, Mailena followed her, ready to confront a furious Yennefer. 

….

"Mommy, I can explain everything…"

Yennefer's nostrils flared, as she held the girls an arm's length, so she could assess any damages. Those young sparkling eyes held no fear, only some concern about being chastised by her mother.

"Where have you been? I was dying of worry?" Beatrice was the image of Tissaia, her beautiful features molded by brown hair, her perfect nose raising as she smiled to Yennefer, confident that her mother wouldn't resist her charm. 

If she had taken her appearance from one of her mothers, the violet eyes, the mood and the temper were all Yennefer. 

"Mommy, you don't need to worry, I'm fine and I didn't lose my unicorn this time!"

Sometimes Yennefer imagined if dealing with someone so alike her was her punishment for all the years of ironic remarks and disrespect for rules.

She loved her daughter from the bottom of her heart, but sometimes, the little brat pushed her limits. "No need to worry?" 

"I'm sorry mommy, but I was here and then I was there, I don't know what happened." The girl raised her hands in a confused gesture, but Yennefer would have none of that.

"Beatrice, I looked for you all around the place, and I was about to interrupt one of your mom's meetings, so I could tell her I had lost our daughter. Do you have any idea how desperate I was, imagining if some wild animal had taken you? How many times did I tell you to never cross portals?"

Bea hugged her, looking up with those huge, sweet eyes. "Don't be sad, mom, I was safe and just talking to my new friend, Mrs. Jeanie."

Only now Yennefer raised her eyes to Mailena, and she almost jumped out of her skin. She grabbed the girl by her dress, pushing her behind her own body. 

"Beatrice! Do you have any idea how dangerous this can be? You messed with a djinn?"

"It was not my fault, mom! I just found her little house!"

To Yennefer, Mailena seemed bored, almost resigned. She couldn't blame the creature, Beatrice could be hard to handle. 

"Good morning Yennefer of Vengerberg, how are you doing?" Tilting her head in Bea's direction, she added. "I imagine the magical pregnancy was a huge success."

"What are you doing here?" Yennefer knew her voice was dangerous and the risks of offending a djinn, but cautious be damned, she would defend her child. "What do you want?"

"That little creature over there, I presume is your daughter, summoned me half an hour ago." Mailena's lips were a thin line. "Now I just need her to release me…"

"Mrs Jeanie is my friend, mommy and she gave me gifts. "

"What kind of gifts?"

Before anyone could answer, a portal opened and Bea narrowed her eyes. "Uh-oh, mom is coming…"

Yennefer blocked Tissaia's path the moment she left the portal, hands raised in attack position. Her lover must have sensed her distress and came, ready to defend her family. 

Putting her hands on Tissaia's waist, Yennefer murmured. "Easy, love, she's fine." 

Tissaia looked around frantically, her eyes looking for Beatrice and Yennefer.

In a second, she had Yennefer in her arms, taking the younger mage's face in her hands. "But you're afraid, what happened?"

Mailena's bored voice interrupted her. "I would love to explain it to you, noble mage." 

Tissaia was pale as she looked to the djinn, not believing in her eyes.

With a dismissive gesture, the djinn continued. "That little brat crossed a portal to my cave and maybe a human goddess can explain to me how such a small thing can cast portals…"

Bea froze in place when Tissaia looked at her, with narrowed eyes. 

"Anyway, your lovely daughter found my shelter and summoned me. Now I just need her to make her third wish and I'll be out of here, forever, if I have any choice…"

That information brought Tissaia back from her stupor. "Wait, she already wished for something?"

"I did, but unfortunately I must wait for them to come…" The girl tried to approach Milena, but Yennefer held her back. It didn't discouraged her. "For how long I'll have to wait, Mrs. Jeanie?"

"Nine months, precisely."

The two mages looked at each other, in shock. They simultaneously remembered how insistent the girl had been in the last months, about having a little brother or a sister. 

"Are you saying that I am…" A single tear escaped Yennefer's eyes.

"Congratulations, you're the happy mothers of twins, now, would you please shut up, until your daughter releases me?"

Yennefer felt dizzy and Tissaia's arms were around her in a second. The older mage was smiling at her, looking down to her belly. "For the goddess, my darling, we're having twins!" 

Yennefer was barely aware of Beatrice's voice asking if she could have a unicorn, but anything Mailena said in return was blurred, as Yennefer ran to the bushes, not controlling her stomach. 

As it happened a few years ago, Tissaia held her, but instead of concern, only the most beautiful smile was covering her features. 

When they turned to find their daughter, Mailena had already gone and Beatrice's smile was huge, as she held a puppy. 

The End


End file.
